


Clandestine Affair

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot PWP written for YoflamRettopReverof for being the 100th reviewer on How Do You Want Me. It's just a little Hermione/Draco smutlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote the het fic. Slash writer 1 het fic 0. Hah. So here goes nothing.. It's a Draco/Hermione PWP. Kinda hot, but it's still het, so you have been warned. This was written for [YoflamRettopReverof](http://foreverfandom.net/viewuser.php?uid=1576).

Hermione walked down the stone corridor, making her nightly rounds. As the Gryffindor Prefect, it was her job to patrol the hallways surrounding the Tower to make sure nobody was sneaking in or out of the Tower. Fortunately, she was the only one who intended to do any sneaking that night.

Shortly after midnight, when her rounds were over, she made her way quickly and silently to Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Looking both ways, Hermione assured nobody was around before entering the dark room. The door closed with a slight thud that echoed through the loo.

Before she could react, a hand covered her mouth and a firm male body pressed her against the wall. Another hand slid up underneath her jumper to palm an ample breast through the silky material of her bra.

"What took you so long?" the male intruder asked, removing his hand from her mouth and sliding it down to wrap around her waist, holding her tightly against his erection.

"I was on duty tonight," Hermione groaned. She laced her fingers with the ones around her waist and tried to slide the man's hand lower.

"You have to ask for it, if you want it, Hermione," he purred in her ear as he rolled a rosy nipple to a sharp point. The little buds were straining against her bra and she could feel the wetness begin to coat her thighs.

"Gods, Draco," she sighed, dropping her head back on his shoulder.

"Tell me what you want, baby," he said, sliding his hand across her chest to tease the other nipple.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, arching herself into the wall. "I want you to touch me."

"I am touching you," Draco replied, licking the length of Hermione's jaw.

"I want you to touch me lower," the girl pleaded, squirming as the fire between her thighs mounted.

Draco moved his hand lower, caressing the soft skin of her belly. "How's this?"

Hermione let out a soft moan. "Touch my pussy, Draco. Please."

Draco smirked into her shoulder. "I love when you submit to me." He placed his palm firmly against the inside of Hermione's knee. Sliding his hand upward, he took her skirt with it. When Draco got to the damp knickers, Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. She thrust her hips into his hand, trying to get more friction on her sensitive core.

"Take your knickers down for me, Hermione."

Although her breath was coming in ragged pants, she managed to squeeze out, "All right."

Relinquishing her hold on Draco's neck, Hermione hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her knickers. As she lowered them, she pressed her bottom into Draco, eliciting a groan from the blond.

Draco steadied a hand on her hips as the Gryffindor straightened herself. He placed his free hand once more against Hermione's mouth before stroking a thumb over her full lips.

"Open your mouth," he whispered. When Hermione obeyed the command, Draco slid his first two digits into the warm cavern. He worked his fingers over her tongue in an erotic parody. "Do you like that?" he whispered harshly into her ear.

A choked moan was his only response. Draco slipped his fingers down her torso and under the waistband of her pleated skirt. Hermione braced her hands against wall to steady herself, once more pressing her bottom into Draco's crotch.

The blond hissed at the contact. His hand ghosted over the damp curls between Hermione's legs. He rubbed the tip of his middle finger over the small numb he found there. When Hermione let out a moan of pleasure, Draco redoubled his efforts.

He gently pushed one, then two fingers into the Gryffindor's tight opening. Draco moved his fingers slowly, trying to build the girl's arousal. She was completely soaking his hand and Draco knew she was almost ready. He began working his fingers in and out of her quickly as he thumb circled her clit in fast strokes.

"Oh, oh, Draco," Hermione panted, "I'm going to come!"

Draco pulled his hands away and spun her around. He pressed the girl back against the wall and kissed her full on the mouth. His tongue flicked in and out of her mouth, effectively rendering Hermione speechless.

"You are not to come until I tell you to."

Hermione threw her head back with a sigh. Draco latched onto the hot vein he found there as he hastily undid his trousers with one hand.

"Look at me, Hermione," he said, grabbing her chin in his hand. He stared into her deep brown eyes as he lifted her leg at the knee and plunged deeply into her wet folds. Hermione keened and threw her head forward onto Draco's shoulder.

The blond repeated the action, throwing Hermione into the wall every time. Speeding up his thrusts, he sneaked his hand between them to frig Hermione's clit. The Gryffindor clutched Draco's biceps.

"Draco, I'm so close."

Draco kept his pace quick and steady. "I'm almost there, baby. Don't come until I tell you."

Hermione groaned in frustration.

Draco bit his lip, threw his head back as he plunged in once more, and held himself there by Hermione's hips. "Come for me now, baby."

Hermione's mouth opened in a silent scream as completion wracked her body. The rhythmic clenching of her muscles was too much for Draco to handle. He worked the muscles of his as, emptying himself I the Gryffindor's body as his own release over took him.

Hermione let her leg fall back down to the ground as she slumped against the blond.

Draco struggled to catch his breath. He smoothed the hair back from Hermione's face. "Same time next week, yeah?" he asked between breaths.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

Draco refastened his zips and left without another word.

Hermione picked up her soiled knickers. She balled them up and shoved them down the front of her jumper. With a last look around the loo, she opened the door and headed down the dark corridor with her rival's come running down the back of her thighs.


End file.
